


Babyfather

by OhMyStressTT_TT



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cheesy, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT
Summary: We were waiting for the bus/No one much around but usThe rest is history.





	Babyfather

**Author's Note:**

> This is written to match with the song "Babyfather" by Sade. If you've never listened to the song I hope you will because it's amazing and one of my favorite songs! Maybe even listen to it while you're reading the story to make it even more awesome!

“We were waiting for the bus   
No one much around but us   
Then I see this young boy cut a look at me”

 

It was late.

You waited for your bus home from work anxiously. You weren’t afraid exactly, but it was dark and your bus was running late. Plus, there wasn’t anyone at the bus stop but you. It was a little unnerving.

Presently you saw a figure approaching. Judging by the gait it was a man. 

“Great.” You thought. “Stuck at the bus stop with some weird guy.” You mentally kicked yourself for not carrying the pepper spray your mom was always talking about. 

He stopped a few feet to the left of you and peered up at the bus schedule. You chanced a sidelong glance at him. He didn’t seem entirely threatening. In fact, for reasons unknown to you, a feeling of relief washed over you.

You decided another quick look was in order. He was around your age. Dark, fluffy hair peeked out from underneath his cap. Big, brown eyes read the bus schedule thoughtfully. An adorable smile formed on his face as he turned to lock eyes with you.

You felt something like an electric shock.

 

“I'm stunned, in a daze   
He had the whole street set ablaze”

 

You looked away quickly. What was that? It was one look, but you felt strange.

 

“It’s only love they say   
Makes you feel this way”

 

The boy looked away too, but you felt him stealing glances back at you now and again. 

You couldn’t help it. You just couldn’t. You looked back just once to see his face again, and once you did your imagination took the reigns and you couldn’t stop it. You were already gone anyway.

 

“She liked his eyes, she wanted more   
The baby’s gonna have your smile, for sure”

 

*

When Jackson was walking to the bus stop, he was thinking of nothing but going home, getting into bed, and sleeping like the dead for at least twelve hours. But when he got there the atmosphere was different than usual. It didn’t feel like a bus stop. It felt like something else. 

 

“He saw a lovely girl   
Smelling sweet and soapy like fresh air”

 

Something strange was happening, but Jackson didn’t know what. He looked up at the bus schedule, but felt you looking at him. He grinned and turned to catch your eye and you looked away. 

Jackson frowned. For some reason, it was now very important to him for you to look at him. 

 

“She saw him looking, acted like she didn’t care” 

 

It felt like an eternity to him, but you finally looked back and held his gaze. 

 

“That’s how we knew”

 

Jackson inhaled sharply. 

 

“And so love grew”

 

This didn’t feel like harmless flirting anymore, as you watched him.

 

“A flower”

This felt like something more.

 

“A flower that is you”

 

“Hi.” Said Jackson finally. You smiled and Jackson was a goner. 

“Hi.” You breathed. 

 

*  
5 Years Later 

 

“Even to the angels it may sound like a lie”

 

“Jackson.” You said softly from the hospital bed.

“Yes?” Jackson said anxiously watching you as if you might break.

“Do you want to hold her?” You asked. 

“More than anything.” He croaked.

You put your daughter gently into Jackson’s waiting arms. He held her gingerly at first, than hugged her closer.

“I’ll never let anything bad happen to you.” He whispered.

 

“For you child   
He has the troops and extra backup standing by”

 

He stared at the baby in his arms in awe and disbelief. He looked up to see you beaming.

“I love you so much.” He said to you fervently. 

“I love you too.” You said. You knew without a doubt, that he would always do right by you and the baby.

 

“’It’s only you’ he’ll say   
‘Made the young boy hungry for the man he is today’”

 

“I just remembered the bus stop.” Jackson said suddenly.

“I was thinking about that too.” You laughed.

Jackson sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked like he wanted to say something else. 

“Spit it out.” You said amusedly. 

“At the bus stop. Even back then. Did you somehow feel that all this might happen.” Jackson said, looking back down at his daughter in adoration. 

 

“It’s only love, love, love   
Can make you feel this way”

 

You gripped his arm.

“Yeah. Yeah I really did.” You said. You felt like your heart might burst. 

“Me too.” Said Jackson happily. 

You finally dozed off after your ordeal. And Jackson just sat there, still not quite believing it. He watched your sleeping form with a smile on his face, then looked down at the baby in his arms and smiled even wider.

He wanted for nothing. 

 

“Did I tell you your daddy loves you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hee hee I think we're all guilty of making eye contact with a random stranger on public transit and accidentally planning our whole lives with them.... RIGHT? 
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading :)


End file.
